Jay the Hedgehog
Jay the Hedgehog (ジェイ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ '' Jei za Hejjihoggu'') is Gabriella's best friend. He was first introduced as bandmate in Electric Daisy as guitarist. He is a loyal friend who regularly helps others on a hard situation. He was raised on a dazzling and generous place, Dazzle Valley where he learns some fun activities, including music and sports. Jay is more reliable to the others, always looking out for them. He was one of the residents in care because his parents have died on a tragic accident which presumably involve of Nega's takeover the Twinkle City. He's currently dating with Lauren as the pair moved in together. Character Profiles *ALSO CALLED: Jayden (real name) Jay-Jay *AGE: 15 *SPECIES: Hedgehog *HEIGHT: 100 cm *WEIGHT: 35kg *FUR COLOUR: Amber *SKIN COLOUR: Peach *EYE COLOUR: Emerald Green *ALLIANCE: Good *LIKES: Helping others, clubs, games, dancing, singing, breakdancing, music, city life, riding his overboard, fireflies, sunsets, hanging out with the others, sports (particularly basketball), having fun with the others *DISLIKES: Selfish people, waiting, boredom, corruptions, seeing others upset, annoying people, snobs, interruptions, *ABILITY TYPE: Power Character Early Life Jay was born and raised on Dazzle Valley. At age 7, his parents are killed in the fire, started by unknown assailant. Jay was taken to care home and mourning over his parents' deaths. He was fostered by a straight couples Brittany and Lance and begins a friendships with Lauren, Gabriella, Riker and Tasha. Before taking his music lessons, he started playing some sports such as his favourites basketball. After taking up some fun activities, he began playing the gutair, writing his songs about his friends and new life. Personality Jay is good natured, loyal and more laid-back. He is upbeat, optimistic, bold and tough. He is positive, likes to accept the help from the others. He also has protective nature towards Gabriella and Lauren, including the others to keep out of threats of danger. Jay, sometimes can be very firey, hot-tempered and aggressive, confronting the things on his way. He is a thrill-seeker and enjoys having fun with his friends. He enjoys music but seems to have an interest in rock and dance music. While being loyal and positive, he's been trusting others when they cannot stand up for themselves. Jay is always willing to accept help from his friends if offered, and will show great trust in them. He was spending time with them such as going to the club or taking performance. He is also very sporty, playing any types of sports, such as his favourite basketball. Abilities and Talents *'Flickers-' Jay has some kind of a ability of light to control the flickers such as sparks. He manipulates them using them to attack at his enemies. He calls out of his powers, as stormy style as he strike at his enemies. Jay's power of flickers are the unsteady lights to his main powers, with some kind of a sparkly flash type. As his powers are charged up, he is ready to strike at his enemies. Jay also can creates the energy into balls or other weaponry. Though, unlike the electricity, the flickers appears in styles of flashing/glimmer type. Jay can snaps his fingers when striking at the opponent. *'Martial arts- '''Jay was mostly excels of physical talents like martial arts. He is major, capable of punching and kicking. He then began using his steady sparks as fighting style. Jay is also as Sonic when he has acrobatic skills, until he perform a special tricks. Being martial artist that he can able to use his sparks for rapid kicks and punches. *'Capoeira-''' Aside with martial arts and acrobatics, Jay is skilled with capoeira. He performs the rapid flying kicks leaving trails of thin energy sparks. Compared to break-dancing and martial arts, while on the mid he performs a powerful kicks by flipping vertical *'Enchanted strength- '''Jay has amounts of superhuman strength able to lift and shatter the tons of objects. Like Knuckles, his brute strength is that he can punch or with such force that he can ignite flickers, and create sparks, tremors and even the amount of flares when attack. He can even strike with such force that it causes the friction in the air to create explosions with enormous power. Jay is the strongest having the ability to lift heavy object and attacking with flares. *'Hover-boarding- 'Jay has an excellent skateboarding skills such as hover boarding. Has good top speed but excellent cornering. His extreme gear hoverboard was given a name as Red Thunder. *'Enchanted speed- '''Jay has possession of supersonic speed making him fast on feet and can reach at high super speeds when running, he's faster like Sonic. Weakness Jay is quick to anger, showing his aggressiveness towards anyone who stands his ways. Also, he has hard time thinking about his parents, until he was told by Gabriella that his parents are murdered by her estrange father, Steve, who started the fire long time ago. Relationships Friends Jay is Gabriella's best friend. He, along with Lauren are always seen together with Gabriella, they've known each other since childhood. Family Jay's biological parents have already known. He has a unique soulful voice that he inherited from his father. Both Jay's parents have died in a house of fire which was started by Steve. Jay was fostered by Brittany and Lance. Brittany, who is housewife taking care of Jay and very supportive of his music and friends. Lance, works at the Galactic Club as a bartender. He's very protective of his family and supports Jay on his music career. Jay has a loving relationship with his foster parents. It has confirmed that they're nearly like Jay's late parents described them they have full of life. Romance Jay is best friends with Lauren. However Lauren is secretly in love with him when she and Jay had a conversation about the fun day they have with Sonic and the others. Their relationship has displayed when Jay accepted Lauren's feelings. Jay had moved with Lauren after Lance and Brittany have moved to another town. Trivia * Jay is a main ally of Gabriella along with Lauren, they known each other since childhood before they began their music lesson and meeting friends. * He's one of the people who put in care, being orphaned. * Besides basketball and skateboarding, he's an excellent swimmer much of Sonic's dismay. Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes Category:Firefly Fighters